


Causing Chaos

by GothicDeetz



Series: Chaotic Lydia [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Dead People, Demons, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Sometimes Lydia Deetz can be a little too chaotic.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Chaotic Lydia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754746
Kudos: 16





	Causing Chaos

Barbara leaned out an upstairs window, hoping to get a good view of the backyard, but instead of that view she caught sight of a giggling Lydia who was sitting on a tree branch and smiling at her.

“Hi, Barb,” the teenager said.

“Lydia!” Barbara shouted. “Get down from that tree and come inside! It’s almost dinnertime!”

“But I like it up here, Barbara. I don’t want to come down.”

“If you don’t come down from there,” Barbara warned. “I’ll tell Charles or Delia to call 911.”

“Alright fine,” Lydia relented, beginning to climb down from the tree she was in.

* * *

Lydia and Betelgeuse hid themselves behind a door as Adam phased through a wall and entered the kitchen. They snickered quietly to themselves as Betelgeuse raised his hand and created a puddle of water right where the male ghost was about to step.

  
Almost instantaneously, Adam slipped and fell — with no noise — on the floor and focused his attention onto a still snickering Lydia and Betelgeuse.

“What did Barbara, Charles, Delia, and I tell you guys about pulling pranks on us?” Adam asked sternly.

“Uh...not to?” was Lydia’s immediate response.

“Exactly.” Adam used his ghost powers to disappear and reappear outside of the puddle.

* * *

Charles looked up from where he was standing and spotted his daughter sitting cross-legged on top of the upstairs banister. He panicked, remembering that Barbara had told him that Lydia had done it before.

He shouted up to her, “Lydia! Don’t sit cross-legged on the banister. It’s dangerous!”

She snickered and smiled as she gazed down at him. “I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again, dad.”

“Lydia,” Charles warned.

“What’s all the commotion?” Barbara asked, floating through a wall.

Charles turned to her. “Lydia has decided to sit cross-legged on the upstairs banister...again.”

“I leapfrogged Betelgeuse again!” Lydia announced, proud of herself.

However, neither Charles nor Barbara were none too thrilled with her. Barbara looked up at her and sternly said, “Lydia, get down from there!”

* * *

Lydia took one of Delia’s favorite crystals and held it high above her head, just out of Delia’s reach. “Hey, Delia!” she called out. “Over here!”

Delia tried to reach for her crystal. “Lydia! Give that back!”

Almost immediately, Lydia started laughing and took off running down the upstairs hallway with Delia’s crystal still in her hand. “Never!” she shouted over her shoulder at her stepmother.

“Lydia!” Delia shouted back, beginning to chase her stepdaughter down the hallway.

* * *

Lydia quietly snickered to herself as she stepped one foot into the washing machine. With Delia doing the laundry right now and paying little attention to what Lydia was doing at the moment, the teenager was sure she wasn’t going to get caught.

That was, until Delia cast a glance over towards the washing machine.

Lydia’s former Life Coach put down the piece of laundry she was in the middle of folding and stared at Lydia. “Lydia!” she shouted. “What are you doing?”

Lydia sighed and removed her foot from the washing machine. “Nothing,” she admitted.

* * *

Lydia had decided to t-pose on top of the kitchen counter of all things, gazing down at Adam who was sitting there and reading a newspaper. Excitedly, she called down to Adam. “Hey, Adam! Look at me!”

Adam looked up, gasping when he noticed what Lydia was doing. Almost on instinct, he said, “Lydia! Get down from there!”

“Fine!” Lydia grumbled, climbing off the kitchen counter.

* * *

Lydia held an opossum, which looked dead to her, in her arms and went inside to show Barbara.

“Hey, Barb!” she announced proudly as she presented her finding to her ghost mother. “I found a dead animal in the backyard!”

Barbara took one look at the opossum and let out a scream, confusing Lydia. “Lydia! Why did you bring a live, wild animal into the house?!”

Lydia looked at the opossum in her hands before refocusing her attention onto Barbara. “It’s dead though.”

“No, Lydia,” Barbara said sweetly, directing the teenager to the back door. “It’s alive. Take it back outside.”

“Alright,” Lydia grumbled, heading back outside.

* * *

  
  
“LYDIA!!!” Charles shouted from his spot on the bottom floor of the Maitland-Deetz house the moment he caught her rolling down the stairs in the laundry basket. “Stop that right now! Did you not learn from the times you rolled down the stairs and the driveway in a garbage can?”

“Nope!” was Lydia’s initial response. She giggled a little.

Charles sighed, then face palmed.


End file.
